


Baby, take me home

by TheShipDen



Series: My Baby [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Gavin Reed, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Grinding, Kinda, Kissing, Lap Sex, Lingerie, Lots of it, M/M, POV Upgraded Connor | RK900, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Gavin, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Vanilla, its Gavin guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: Orgasms, he dubbed, were dangerously good. Overwhelming, he must admit but that was only so because Gavin had made itbeso good. Gavin, who still stayed nestled in between his thighs, biting unforgivingly into the junction of his hips and nibbling as he cooed along with it.“Never imagined your ‘O’ face was so fuckin hot, there tin can.”





	Baby, take me home

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drafts for a LONG ASS time and I was writing a lot for it yesterday, and then wrapped it up today.
> 
> I had "write n intro bitc" on top of this for the longest lmao

He watched, filled to the very brim with joy- as Gavin coddled beside him. 

 

The coat that Nines had elected to give to the small human was still in place, and Gavin was standing a lot closer to him then under typical circumstances. No one seemed to notice as they shoved Braxton into the back of a patrol car. Only when Officer Collins made his rounds to collect statements, were they noticed. 

 

Detective Reed- _Gavin_ \- made sure to keep all interactions brief. _Very brief._

 

The building had been cleared out, citizens onlooking at the blinding red and blue lights, staring wide-eyed at the sirens that plagued the entire block. The police holographic lines kept them at bay, at least. And kept Nines in the privacy of the steely detective. 

 

Call it a hunch, but Nines believed he wouldn’t be getting his coat returned. And frankly- he didn’t mind. 

 

As long as it was _Gavin_ that had it, Gavin that used it; he didn’t care in the slightest bit. 

 

They both stayed at the scene for an hour more, checking over things and answering questions, clearing up misinformation and giving both the drugs and the money into their own private folder. The reports would have to wait until the morning. It was late, and humans got tired whenever the sun set so long after the day. 

 

But he noticed that the detective seemed eager, ecstatic, for something. Nines smiled, thinking it was due to the reverberating contact they both shared previously in the night. It was quite wonderful. The RK could completely understand why Gavin would be so elated if that was the cause. 

 

It was why he was so relaxed and happy. 

 

Nines even trailed behind his human all the way to his car, well, perhaps he is using the wrong word. Gavin tugged at him to follow, and he’d obediently walked behind the quickened pace around the building’s corner. He was hoping to send Gavin off with a kiss good night- if he was lucky, maybe even a hug or two. An invitation to cuddle and watch him sleep. 

 

He liked those options, but what he got, he had liked even more.

 

“Come home with me.” The detective practically demanded. His nerves only solidifying his resolve, it was something that Nines picked up on the first week he had met the human. It was something he loved about him. Even now, it made something in his chest beat harder. 

 

“Of course, Gavin.” Nines was excited. 

 

______________________________________

 

Gavin’s mouth was as wonderful as Nines had remembered it from that night. His lips were warm and nothing but sinful as they crowded his own, tongue lapping around the insides of his mouth, rubbing over his own and threatening to overwhelm his sensors with data flowing in from every angle. He felt teeth bite into his lower lip, tug on it as if it were nothing as his detective’s body pressed all snug against his own. His own hands found themselves snaking around the human’s waist and securing him against his own larger frame. 

 

Nines couldn’t help the shiver that arose and danced along his metallic spine- his experience in this field was relatively small if not nonexistent. All of this was new. A few days ago, Nines didn’t even know he could feel this way, let only actually receive the merits of his desires. But here he was. 

 

And it wasn’t as if Gavin was giving him a chance to process any information currently transmitted from the heated kiss. Nines could feel his skin heating up, the hum of his fans whirling to cool his circuits only helping slightly as his own hunger seemed to burn the longer he could feel those hands mapping up and down on his chest. 

 

Hips rolled into his own, confident and so deliciously full of friction that he hadn’t known he craved. He had to fight to withhold any noise- his attention creeping into a divided highway as he pushed his own tongue past the lips he had been dreaming of before. Gavin- much less cautious of remaining silent- gave a low groan of his own satisfaction. His hands now sneaking under his black button to pull it up and out of the safe tuck inside his slacks and skimming his front. 

 

Nines was ecstatic; all of Gavin’s attention was on him now, focused in the movements of his body, highlighted whenever Nines would grip his hips in a bruising hold before releasing and the human would whine. It was amazing how good it all felt, how high off the feeling he could get from it. 

 

Gavin was pushing against him in all the right ways, egging him to briskly wander backwards until his knees hit the sofa and he collapsed down onto the soft cushions. The human was quick to clamber after him, mount him and get comfortable so quickly in his lap. 

 

“Gavin,” Nines couldn’t help but to pant, a bit at a loss for words. His hands hovered, unsure of their course of action, low on the detective’s hips. His human didn’t pause, broke away from his lips to mouth around his neck. 

 

His tongue wandered high and low over the area, Nines’ sensors going crazy under the new sensation. He loved it- his eyes fluttered at the new feelings, at how good it felt to have Gavin grinding up against him. At a nibble close to an enclosed panel on his throat, Nines’ hands twitched. Grabbing hard at the plump flesh pushing right back into his grip. He was new at this but he wanted to get used to it, and really, what better way to get better then to do it over and over again?

 

Mesmerized, he watched as those kisses turned into bites, trailing lower and lower. Of course, Gavin could not leave any marks on his skin- his self-healing protocols would never allow it, but that didn’t stop him from trying. All the while, he peppered nibbles and mouthed all over. Upon the slight circular marks of his regulator, he felt his entire system give a soft reboot at the gentle, tender smooch placed on the middle- a hearty lick followed up with the continuation of Gavin’s exploration. Nines swore warmth exploded inside his chassis right then. 

 

But Gavin, whether choosing to ignore the dazed android or just blatantly unaware of his own affects, was teasing his way down. 

 

Nines could see his hands come up, palming him through his pants. Something that was overwhelming to his pleasure sensors but by ra9 if he stopped Nines would scream- the belt buckle clicked where Gavin tugged at it, it falling loose and open. He began to anticipate what his mouth would feel like with him inside it. The reconstruction so vivid and intense that he had to manually shut it down. 

 

Then the detective was looking up at him, unzipping his fly and tugging his pants out from under his hips. He, again, pressed his mouth to the bulge on Nines’ front and wasted no time tonguing along it. The damp, wet, heat of the damned thing had his wires frying. A hand of his own cupped the nape of the human’s neck, his icy blues watching intensely. Oh, he wanted- he wanted it _so_ bad. 

 

Gavin was having his own fun, Nines could tell. He had that stubborn glint inside his eyes and the very tips of his mouth was quirked upwards. He knew exactly what he was doing- the shit. 

 

Then, after an impatient tug from the very back of his head from the RK, did Gavin finally get on with it. Nines wanted to jump with relief. He’s waited long enough, suffered hell by watching and now his torment was finally up. _Finally._

 

The warm hand abandons its expressway up the android’s chest, retracting its movements and working in reverse as it steers lower and lower. Slipping into his fitted slacks and coaxing his hard-on into the open air, sensors making him shiver once the cold seeped into his being. The feeling of the air on him mixed with a calloused, warm hand was nearly making Nines’s head spin as apprehension settled inside his wires. 

 

Then- _oh, ra9 then-_

 

Gavin took him inside his mouth and Nines officially lost himself in the span of that one minuscule second. Once he felt his visual and auditory units booting back up from the soft reboot did he find his hand now curled and tangled inside the mousy brown hair, the texture was soft and wavy, it felt nice under his palm. His nails scratched gently against the detective’s scalp as a means to give back, to provide something equally as amazing as what Gavin was delivering. 

 

There was a rumble, a multitude of vibrations shooting along his shaft and up his artificial spine as Gavin either laughed at him or hummed for satisfaction. Nines wasn’t sure, he couldn’t process anything deeper then only hearing the sound and shakily exhaling through his parted lips. He felt wonderful: enveloped in a heat so velvet and hot, sucking in around him and dragging against sensitive places he had no idea existed until a tongue ran flat against them. Gavin went slowly down onto him, inching the android’s length down his throat before dragging his tongue up the entirety of it when he pulled up. Nines felt completely boneless, his hand now fisting onto wavy strands. 

 

He felt his toes curl when Gavin popped off of him, the sound making a lewd exclamation of the lack of stimulation- which Nines felt immediate disappointment in. The human’s hand worked him while he breathed, warm breath crashing against his dick while a tight fist pumped him. It was a fine pace, no longer slow at all, and then Gavin was looking up at him. Eyes looking black with the dilated pupil. He was sent a sultry grin, a wink that ended with both eyes blinking, before Gavin moved down onto him again. 

 

 _“A-Ah,”_ The RK couldn’t keep the moan from slipping out of him. And Gavin wasn’t having any more mercy on him. 

 

The detective now sucked him with a renewed vigor, his head bobbing up and down quickly, swallowing more and more of his cock up with bolder dips. He hardly noticed whenever Gavin stopped to catch a breath, that skilled tongue swirling at his tip and the hand steadily working him into a heated frenzy. He felt like he could cry when Gavin parted his lips again and took him inside, wasting no time in deepthroating the android all the way to the base of his pelvis. 

 

Nines would protest against it, warn Gavin and suggest something else- _but by the stars above it felt too good to deny._ Gavin didn’t move away, only swallowed as Nines stayed seethed inside his throat, tonguing whatever he could and giving shallow head. 

 

Something tight was wrapping itself around every wire, blanketing his circuits and scrambling his subroutines. Nines’s body felt hot to the touch, his hand pressing Gavin closer even though there was no realistic way he could be so. His hips stuttered in place, and soon he was yanking the detective to his own frantic rhythm as he grunted. 

 

Gavin only hallowed his cheeks, slurping obscenely around Nines as sounds squished and spit slobbered into a fine mess. He let Nines push himself into his throat, encouraged it by cradling his toned thighs and stayed passive. 

 

 _“Fuck- Gav, just like that-“_ He was babbling, without any real intention to. Digging his hands into fists and no doubt holding onto the human with an unyielding force as that fiery coil kept smothering him, winding tighter and tighter- everything was tense. His heels dug into the plush carpet, sensors seaming with pleasure as his mouth hung open in a silent plea. 

 

Something burst inside him, the sheer force of an orgasm ripping itself throughout every inch of his being, leaving him gasping and shaking in it’s wake as he rode it out. He was panting, because his fans couldn’t keep up with the heavy friction that had built inside him. And Gavin, oh the lovely little bastard, hummed and those delicious vibrations did things that made him go into another reboot. 

 

He was softening, buried inside his partner’s mouth, reveling in the all too heavenly bliss that was Gavin’s tongue lapping up any mess that tried to escape his clutches. He felt tired, a foreign feeling, but it was welcomed. 

 

Orgasms, he dubbed, were dangerously good. Overwhelming, he must admit but that was only so because Gavin had made it _be_ so good. Gavin, who still stayed nestled in between his thighs, biting unforgivingly into the junction of his hips and nibbling as he cooed along with it. 

 

“Never imagined your ‘O’ face was so fuckin hot, there tin can.” He was smirking, the arousal of his own need tenting the crotch of his panties and before Nines had the opportunity to better compose himself, stood and started stripping. 

 

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to ejaculate so suddenly.” Nines offered, genuinely upset that he had only took and never gave back in return. His eyes, however, stayed glued to the man before him. To the muscled back that shrugged off the frilly white collars and garter belts, lovely abs crunching to shuck off the lingerie and the lascivious beauty of Gavin’s defined legs. 

 

The detective was quick to place himself back in the RK’s lap, making a face. “Don’t say that, fuckwad, just say you came.”

 

The android dipped his head, pressing an opened mouthed kiss to the collarbones of his partner’s torso in apology. The weight was entirely too good, sinful even, to his overstimulated database. Though he drank up the closeness anyway, desired for this to never end even if he wasn’t done cooling himself. “My mistake.”

 

“Besides!” Gavin sighed, melting against him. Nines's hands kneaded the meat of his thighs, one sliding up to feel the human’s ass as he speculated based off the reaction he was getting, evidently, he was doing something else right. “If it felt good, it felt good, no shame in that.”

 

“I suppose so, but I wasn’t expecting the brashness of it. I am new to the feeling and I hope my performance doesn’t squander.” 

 

“Wait, what?” He paused in his markings, moving to latch his own mouth and mimicked the feeling Gavin had given him, of teeth and lips and tongue all working in harmony to create something astounding. 

 

“That was my first orgasm.” Gavin tensed in his arms, had he done something wrong?

 

“Nines- “ Hands cupped his face and peeled him away. Nines was again met with a sign of un-satisfaction as he was pulled away from the task he had taken on. The detective didn’t squirm anymore, didn’t press himself against him and Nines- well, he was beginning to miss it. He was beginning to crave it again. Such a strange thing to want. “Are you tellin’ me you’re a _virgin?”_

 

The RK blinked, freezing because Gavin sounded so incredulous upon the notion. He didn’t understand why. Gavin was the only thing he had ever wanted, so why was that such news to the man? Why would he waste time on other beings when all he could ever hope for was currently sitting himself on his lap. 

 

“Yes, I am a virgin.” Nines paused, attempting to calm himself before the rising need to be ashamed rose too high. “Is that wrong?”

 

“Wron- _No! No!_ There’s nothing wrong with that! It’s just-“ Gavin cursed, tearing his sights away from the android and nervously swiping his thumb along the perfect cheek made by other humans. “Fuck, I would’ve gone slower. Made it more…special, ya know?”

 

“No. What do you mean?” Nines thought this was special, it wasn’t everyday all his hopes and wishes were indulged and he got to receive pleasure in indescribable bouts. 

 

“Like….Are you sure you wanna do this with me? And- it should be something more romantic, not just- not just this!” Flustered. Gavin was flustered. “Hell Nines, you should’ve told me!!”

 

“I would do this with no one else.” Nines admitted and found a certain joy in making the red burn bright and rosy on his partner’s cheeks, the stuttering heartbeat and shaky inhale. He didn’t need romance, no big gestures. He was perfectly fine with anything that Gavin would give him. And he was certainly coming up with ideas in return, to give back to the man that only ever left him scrambled. “I want to do this, and to please you. Do you not wish to continue?”

 

“No. It’s not that I don’t want to it’s-“ He was stumbling, talking fast. Nines rubbed at the base of his spine, massaging the tight muscles of his back for comfort. “-…are you like sure you’re sure?”

 

“Affirmative.” 

 

“Like fuckin’ a hundred percent positive?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Gavin stared at him then, long and hard as he gauged some form of decision inside his mind. Nines hoped he wouldn’t be turned away now, there was so much more he wanted to do- to see and hear. There was much more for him to give, to please, to deliver in the same means that Gavin had for him. 

 

“Alright,” And his human went right back into easing into his touches. Leaning back and splaying his hands down Nines’s chest, appreciating the mimicry of muscles and the fine built that he had. He was excited, a newfound hope flaring up inside his baby blues that infected the grey-green he stared into. 

 

Gavin scooted forward, catching Nines’s lips in another kiss only-

 

This one was much softer then the first. Now, their lips danced in a fluid tandem as featherlight strokes licked up his skin from tender hands. Nines found the touches were equally as effective in overwhelming his circuits, a fluttering feeling starting up inside his chest cavity. The bite to his lip was just as gentle, the tongue that followed tender as it moved to meet his, but far from shy. 

 

Gavin rocked his hips back, a hand leaving Nines’s chest to grab from behind him, finding his cock and rubbing it. Giving it the attention he neglected in favor of getting lost in the generic breakdown that came from kissing Gavin, the dirty ideas flickering inside his AI when he broke down the chemical makeup of his own ejaculate that still lingered inside his partner’s mouth. Sinful, so sinful, but god did he love it. 

 

“Let me do the work, yeah?” And Nines nodded. Entranced, his systems felt drugged- if such a feat were plausible. He was starving for Gavin, for his touch, his lips, his teeth and tongue. Nines could feel himself burn up from how much he seemingly wanted, it was powerful. _So powerful-_ but he stayed still, compliant. 

 

He was glad he did. 

 

Nines was _so fucking glad_ he did. 

 

He watched, apprehensive and full of coursing faux adrenaline, as Gavin picked himself up to line the tip of his cock with his entrance and he eased on to it- slow, and steady. His face scrunched and a breathy gasp flew out of his cherry lips, and Nines was no better himself. He felt inch by inch of himself be hugged tight by a warmth so red hot and fiery, it took everything within his protocols to not have a full scale meltdown right there. 

 

**_[Warning: Elevated Temperature- Beginning Cooling Protocol.]_ **

 

He watched Gavin’s face, struggling to find something to distract himself with as his systems worked diligently to put an end to his rising temperature. His brows were knitted together, and he bit at his bottom lip in an attempt to keep whatever sound trapped inside his chest. Nines wished he wouldn’t; like before when the detective had done everything within his power to remain silent as he had slotted so perfectly against him. When his teeth had bit a mark into tanned skin and Gavin just buried his nose to the side of Nine’s neck, muffling himself with a balled fist as his legs squeezed the android’s waist. His breath heavy and heated when it blew and tickled the underside of his jaw. 

 

And just like then, Nines felt compelled to ruin that silence. To draw every baited gasp he could and amplify whatever moan slipped out. 

 

**_[Recommendation: Retire From All Activities.]_ **

 

**_[Warning: Temperature Too High.]_ **

 

Once the detective was fully seated, he gave out a soft pant. His hands rested heavy- one on the RK’s shoulder, and the other scratching against his side. It made him shiver, one that possessed his entire body as it went. Nines wanted to send the same feeling to Gavin, though that feat couldn’t be done internally. Gavin was not an android and could not partake in an interface, but it didn’t stop him from letting the skin from his hand peal back where he groped around his beloved human. He could only share his desires in the physical means, which is why he took to rolling his hips. Up and smooth, pressing Gavin’s hips down as he rocked. 

 

He got what he wanted in the form of a pitchy sign. 

 

“Easy th-there, cowboy,” The detective chuckled. Pushing at him until Nines’s frame fell back onto the cushions behind him though his hands stayed locked in place. “Let me, ’s your first time.”

 

He must’ve made a face because then Gavin began to laugh. Light and airy as he adjusted his position, bunched his legs underneath himself and used his wandering hands to feel Nines up once more. 

 

At first, Gavin let his hips slide forward and back, and by ra9- Nines could feel the muscles clamping around every pleasure sensor he had. His toes curled and his hands twitched as they sat atop Gavin’s lower back, rubbing and kneading along the curve of his spine. It all felt wonderful, truly it did, and Gavin’s never looked more beautiful. Nines began to think he probably looked the best on his cock then anywhere else, content in his arms and bounded by lust. 

 

“Ya like that?” The human rasped, rising up slowly. Nines would whine with disappointment when he nearly pulled off his arousal but it was trapped inside his throat in a hiccup when he settled back down, sliding himself down to the hilt again. And then doing it once more. And again. And again- until it was a rhythm. “Feel good?”

 

 _“Y-Yes,”_ Nines babbled. Losing the capability to formulate a better response then that wanton moan. It felt so good- he couldn’t find the right comparison for just how amazing it felt. Wires twisting, thirium churning as he resisted every screaming urge to do something. 

 

He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do, this was new territory. But he knew it involved Gavin crying and shaking and honestly? The thought didn’t leave his head. 

 

“Gavin, please, more. I- I want- just a bit faster, “ He couldn’t help it. His fingers were making small crescents in the detective’s skin and he couldn’t stand the slowness anymore. It was pleasurable, there was no doubting that, but something deep inside his scanners ached for a bit more. He wasn’t sure what but it felt like before when Gavin was deepthroating his entire dick. The same build up of energy and static. 

 

**_[Warning: Cooling Protocol Activated.]_ **

 

**_[Cease All Strenuous Activity.]_ **

 

Gavin obeyed. 

 

He moved faster, came down onto Nines harder. His mouth connected to Nines’s skin in messy kisses and lingering bites, nails scrapping down his taut frame and doing any and everything he could. Nines couldn’t decided what to focus on. Each movement demanded his attention, each action screamed for his focus and he was at a loss on what to do and how to handle it. It was enveloping him in a world of delicious frictions and pleasure licked up every processor he had. 

 

His own body made the decision for him. 

 

His hips pushed up into Gavin, finding the right tempo to dance along with as he shuddered and moaned. He cupped the toned figure riding him, forcing it down harder and spearing the human above him on his cock. It just felt too right, too good, too much and not enough all at once. Gavin was mewling as he rode, hands flying to grab the android’s hair and pulling hard and tight. 

 

On a particular hard tug, he heard the cry echo into the kitchen from where he sat. “There! Fuck- _Nines!- Right there!”_

 

His breath was effortless as it huffed out, he knew his fans were working overtime to bring his body to its usual regulated heat but he couldn’t stop- _he wouldn’t._ He didn’t want to. And he bet that the detective would just about kill him if he did. 

 

Gavin’s moans grew higher in tone, his hips stuttering in their place as Nines chased his own high. His wires coiling and circuits frying as the same tightness clawed up his sensors, racing ahead of every hyper focus of skin meeting skin, drawing his attention and slicing it to bits. He was grunting, he knew, but he couldn’t find reason to care. 

 

“Gavin,” Nines said it in warning. 

 

It seemed the detective understood it nonetheless, moving with more vigor now. Bouncing up and down, crashing himself hard onto the android’s lap and biting as hard as he could- as hard as Nines allowed. Used his nail to mark all up and down his back with angry blue welts and lines, tightening his curled fist and yanking the RK’s head back. 

 

“Come for me baby, do it.” It was a dirty whisper. 

 

 _Baby,_ Nines liked way too much how that sounded. That Gavin called him that. It made him giddy, made something tingle and grow exponentially. His eyes fluttered closed, hips jerking and skipping beats, butchering the rhythm they’d set, but neither cared. Nines was grunting, gasping, all open- mouthed and blissed out as he tried to pull the human closer. More down, harder- losing his concentration and using more strength then necessary to accomplish the action. There’d be bruises, but if Gavin minded he didn’t show it. Errors plagued his sight, so, so many of them.

 

Nines reached his own orgasm with a static filled cry, pitchy and mechanical as he jetted himself as deep as he could go inside his human. Felt Gavin squeeze down around him-

 

The tight spring exploded, sparks flying past his eyelids, his breath ramming in and out of him heavily labored, fans whirling as fast as they could go. Another alert beamed in his vision until suddenly, Nines couldn’t see at all. He couldn’t hear anything that Gavin might have been saying, and his sensors switched off. 

 

**_[ENTERING REBOOT.]_ **

 

**_[All Systems Standby.]_ **

 

______________________________________

 

**_[Rerouting Programmings. . . . ]_ **

 

**_. . ._ **

 

**_[Starting Up . . 3 . 2 . . 1 . . . ]_ **

 

**_[All Programs; . . Online. ]_ **

 

Something tussles his hair, his sensitivity to touch returning after his momentary shutdown. There’s featherlight kisses along his jaw, working down his neck and finding interest on the collarbones of his torso. 

 

He shivers, the feeling overriding his cool down time and making him highly sensitive to much of everything; the hand lightly scratching his scalp, another calloused hand soothing the muscles in his stomach, talented mouth nipping here and there on his skin, delicate kisses and the rumble of satisfaction prompted from a toned chest. 

 

“With me, yet?” Gavin had asked- and Nines has never heard him quite so soft sounding before. Not even to Tina. 

 

Pride welled inside his wires, and when his optical units came online, his eyes fluttered open.

 

The hand that had been stroking his stomach plating slid up and cupped his face, tilting his chin up to look into green eyes. Eyes that turned impossibly fond whenever they finally held his own. “There you are.”

 

“Apologies.” Nines muttered, quiet in his own sense. He did not want to disrupt the setting, didn’t want to risk ruining the moment or accidentally calling things to an end. He wanted the opposite- he wanted this to be never-ending. He understood why humans wished for fairy tales. 

 

“Shut it.” 

 

He peppered a kiss to Nines’s forehead. The RK couldn’t see straight. 

 

Gavin gave him a kiss on his cheek, then the other, smiling with an airy charm. Nines thought his database crashed and burned with the stillness of his mind. 

 

Then one on the bridge of his nose. 

 

Another on his chin. 

 

Nines didn’t dare to breathe. Shutting his simulation and cooling protocols entirely, careful not to move an inch. 

 

Gavin carried on, unbothered. Lips lingering over his eyelids, the kisses extremely tender and sweet. 

 

It poisoned him entirely. Flooded every system, every crevice of space, jumbled his thoughts and put a grinding halt on his functionality. With each press of Gavin’s lips against his own skin, his chassis briefly appeared- it wasn’t intentional. The opposite, and Nines didn’t know how to control it. But it made everything feel more intimate, it made something fuzzy and powerful lick up his mainframe and riot against his directives. 

 

He’s never had something like this before- it’s by far the first thing that anyone’s ever given him since his activation. And the adoration behind every kiss sends Nines further and further off the edge. 

 

He couldn’t help staring, lost and longing, at the detective until he took pity on the android and brushed their mouths together. A lazy kiss but one no less meaningful. It filled Nines up inside with that dizzying warmth from earlier- it expanded and infected every last part of him, smothered every bit and inch. He was succumbing to the weight of it, let it pull his limbs on their own accord: which only ever wanted to pull Gavin closer. 

 

“Enjoy yourself?” The detective asked after pulling apart, but Nines never let him go far. Not this time. 

 

“Very much so, thank you, Gavin.”

 

He chuckled, a pleasant sound. Nines stored it inside his uploading data. Burned the feel of the moment into his mind until maybe even Connor could access it by a measly look. “You’re so fucking polite.”

 

“Only to you.” And Gavin smiled. 

 

_Oh, what a smile that was._

 

**_[ Memory Almost Full; Upload For More Space. ]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Welp folks, here's the part 2 like I promised!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully it was everything you dreamed of lololol
> 
>  
> 
> I don't think I'm done with pining nines just yet tho


End file.
